


【银高】尘归于尘

by kazalan



Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: “假发，我收回前言。”高杉咧咧嘴，用他特有的长音语癖说，“我想我应该是疯了。”
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: 某一段攘夷战争风景 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847854





	【银高】尘归于尘

**Author's Note:**

> 在暗杀篇之前写的一系列攘夷相关故事，终末的结局。  
> 标题和内容意象来自KAITO的ハイハハイニ。

高杉所在的巨鲸级战舰终于承受不住更多炮击，自天幕滑落。残存的浮力系统减缓了它的下坠速度，船身跌跌撞撞扎进将军府，搁浅在江户的繁灯之海。

而真正的胜负在此之前早已敲定。

桂趁乱潜入船内，真选组马上就会赶来封锁此地，留给他的时间很少。船内亦是满身疮痍的状态，断裂的船骨像肋骨戳破胸膛般，狞猛地缠绕成一个钢铁魔窟。桂也不瞎找，直奔顶层主控制室而去——听说笨蛋和烟都喜欢高处。

一路上死尸累累绵延不绝。还有刀，无数的刀，折断的，插在尸体上的，被握紧的，滚落在地的，沾血的，沾脑浆的，缠了一截小肠的，它们都失去了鞘。桂错觉自己正在攀爬一座刃牙丛生的骸骨山，高杉正站在峰顶嘲笑他。

稳健派也有同类战舰，桂很清楚这里的内部构造。接近控制室的时候，他听到了近似旋律的声响。

是八音盒的音乐，断断续续，支离破碎。他眼里闪现了攘夷战争时的高杉和银时，高杉把玩着八音盒这么一个新奇玩意儿，银时在一旁大呼小叫。那些日子里，高杉双目健全，银时依然被人称作白夜叉，就连桂小太郎他自己也还年轻。那是属于他们的季节，曾经的季节，那时候他们相信自己什么都能做到。

桂加快了脚步。进门后，呛鼻的血臭数倍于走廊外，一时令人眩晕。定神看清控制室的景色，他明白自己来迟了。其实他早该明白的，只是不承认。

有那么一瞬间，愤怒在他胸中炸裂一般喷出，让他脱口大喊高杉的名字。他想责问高杉为何要这么做，但他自己对此再清楚不过了不是吗？高杉早已预告了一切，但他没能阻止。想到这里，愤怒也变得虚无。

八音盒走调的歌声在控制室里显得刺耳，高杉独自伫立其中，全身上下血迹斑斑，最扎眼的当属插入他左边肩窝的怀刀。这里是视野上佳的控制室，远处起火的将军府清晰可见。这就是高杉为自身准备的最终舞台吗，确实没有比血与火更能映衬这个男人本质的帷幕了——桂在心中的一隅感慨。

而高杉并未立刻察觉桂的到来，他四下张望着似乎正在寻找什么，直至桂喊出他的名字时才转过脸，仔细看清来者后露出讥讽的笑颜：“假发，你来得可真够迟的。他们不该称你为逃跑的小太郎，应该是迟到的假发才对。”

“……不是假发，是桂。”桂打起十二分精神勉强答了话，再次环视了一遍控制室，倒在此地的有不少是高杉的心腹——无论过去还是现在，为高杉奉上生命都是鬼兵队成员乐见的终末——桂苦涩地想着，正色道，“你输了，高杉。从一开始就输了。”

闻言，高杉低声笑了笑，随手拔出肩窝里的怀刀。血开始汩汩流出，他则毫不在意地开始寻找怀刀的刀鞘，八音盒的曲子越发扭曲，似是嘲笑桂的话语毫无意义。

“你不会以为只凭一己之力的举义、一次武装骚动、或是摘下一两个将军的首级就能改变世界吧？”

“假发，你错了，会让我输的不是死去，是妥协。”高杉的声音与八音盒的齿轮吱嘎混为一体，“想要改变世界的，有你一个笨蛋就足够了。我只想弄坏它，一道裂缝，一次震动，能让它烧起来是最好不过了。”

高杉缓缓在场内走着，他捡起折了一只脚的墨镜，叠起来放在不远处一个耳机小哥的胸口，又为一个金发女孩擦去脸上的血污，最后将先前红樱事件里那个盲人剑士虚睁的双眼阖上后，他终于找到了那把刀鞘。

“你大概觉得我疯了，但我没有。愚者与英雄不过一纸之差，疯与不疯也大抵如此。”高杉将怀刀纳入鞘中，眯眼看向桂，墨绿的水晶体透着浊光，“假发，你还记得老师的话吗？现在，”

——正是我应死之时了。

伴随着高杉耳语的呢喃，八音盒的嘶哑应声而止。  
突如其来的死寂令这赤与黑的世界战栗。

“哈——”高杉觉得桂严肃的脸特别好笑，“你大老远跑来就是为了做无聊的说教？”

桂垂眼叹了口气，下定决心开口道，“我原本是来找银时的。”

“那个笨蛋吗……”提到银时，高杉不耐烦地咂舌，“特地留着这条命让他兑现那时你们夸下的海口，没想到他的最后一击却偏了，之后那家伙就不知所踪。”

感叹着白夜叉已不再是恶鬼了吗，高杉嘲弄地用怀刀指指自己肩窝的伤口，整条左臂已被血浸透。说完，他干脆撇开桂的存在，开始目光游离地环顾四周——和桂刚进门时见到的一样，在寻找着什么。

桂走近几步，听见高杉幽幽地问：“呐，假发，你看见我的刀了吗？”桂颤了一颤，没有立刻回答，高杉哼笑，也许是对桂说，也许只是自我解嘲：“死前弄丢了刀，去见老师时一定会被责骂说武士怎能丢失自己的灵魂，真是伤脑筋。”

最终桂无法坐视高杉盲目地继续找下去，伸手为高杉指向离他不远的一地血泊。

高杉顺着桂的指引看去，很快又回头，脸上有一丝疑惑。

“你看不到吗？”桂皱紧眉头，一阵痛心。

“看到什么？”

“你的刀，和它的去向。”

借着通体玄黑的天盖歪曲下煌煌火光，桂看见高杉仅存的右眼瞳孔剧烈地张缩。那张苍白的脸孔再次低头望去，因犹疑而迟缓的动作在桂的视线里映成一幕逐帧电影。

高杉凝望了很久，表情无甚改变。桂明白高杉终究还是看不见躺在那泊血水里的银时，和穿透银时心脏的那柄无锷刀。

火光投射的影子开始骚动。

空气震动着，高杉脚下无数的影子在他身边起舞，如同徘徊不去的鬼魅。是死灵吗，还是生者妄执的延伸？桂与高杉一路走到现在，已看他背负了太多业与魔，那是师承松阳的理想，是无数人的生死，是整个时代的嗟叹，是高杉自身抹不去的憎恶。桂甚至恍惚间在影子里见到攘夷战争时的熟面孔。

待回过神时，他才发觉是高杉在笑。

——那是起初压低在喉中的那种笑法，很快就出了声。笑声干涸，却不可控制地成为风暴，几乎震彻这垂死的钢铁巨鲸。风暴中心的高杉双肩颤抖，抬高的右手遮掩了大半脸庞，他的狂笑彷如恸哭。

突然。

笑声骤停，万籁俱静，连回音也吝于出现。

“假发，我收回前言。”高杉咧咧嘴，用他特有的长音语癖说，“我想我应该是疯了。”

说完，高杉将怀刀抛给桂。桂接住，仔细打量，过去银时确实有这么一把和他自身品味不符的怀刀。刀鞘上画着的浮世绘风格的恶鬼与樱花已被高杉的血染遍。

“你专程跑一趟，连一件遗物也带不回去的话，没法向小鬼们交差吧。拿上那东西快滚。”高杉丢出怀刀后，再不看桂一眼，他拖着脚步走到沉默许久的八音盒旁，费劲地为它重新上紧发条。

这一次，八音盒唱出了玲珑的曲调。上好发条后音节不再走调，但或许是年代久远的磨损，或许是身处这战场遭到损坏，它的歌声依旧残缺。

“你也一起走，现在还来得及。”桂向高杉伸出手，却被挥开。

高杉也不答话，他慢慢挪至那看不见有什么东西存在的血迹旁，靠着柱子倒坐在地。

桂还想努力一下，至少救回一个友人也好。这时远处传来其他人的吆喝声，时限已到，桂只能不甘地离开。

高杉注视着血迹，大概依旧是什么也看不见，只有淌满地面的他的血在费力地汇向那片血迹——这就是桂最后看到的画面。

2013.2.20

**Author's Note:**

> 完成时间是2013年，虽然走向和原作相反，但在对于银高是“失去对方之后也丧失了自己一半灵魂”的关系性上和原作有了惊人的共识。


End file.
